


Женщины из Этиго

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такеда добыл тайный дневник Уэсуги. Лучше бы он этого не делал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Женщины из Этиго

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан на 8 круг феста Однострочников по Сенгоку Басаре по заявке [8-15](http://one-string-sengoku-basara.diary.ru/p198175191.htm): _Такеда Синген. Узнать, что Уэсуги Кенсин ведет дневник. Посылать Саске копировать записи и читать украдкой. Обнаружит это Кенсин (или Касуга) или нет - на усмотрение автора._

Саске печален. Он печален всерьез и искренне, и это так не похоже на Саске.

Никогда надо читать чужие письма, думает Сарутоби, письма и дневники, не надо, от этого всегда слишком мало проку и слишком много горя... Старый Тигр никогда не унижался до чтения чужих писем, ну разве на войне, когда все средства позволены. А так - был слишком горд. На беду сболтнула ему Касуга, что господин ее ведет дневник - а он не послушался внутреннего голоса и доложил об этом князю. Как честный шиноби. Старика же как переклинило - достань да достань ему эти записки с изголовья Кенсина...

Саске кланяется и опускает перед собой сверток.

\- Боюсь, что это огорчит вас, господин, - произносит он серьезно и печально.

Это так не похоже на Сарутоби, думает Синген. Есть что-то унизительное в том, что тебя жалеет твой собственный слуга.  
Но Саске - можно.

*

"Когда мне исполнилось семь лет, меня отдали в обучение в храм Ринсендзи. Настоятель его тогда стал заботиться обо мне, как отец, и с самого начала выделял меня среди остальных..."

Сердце старого Тигра внезапно - неизвестно от чего - сжимается предчувствием.

"Ночь тогда выдалась снежной. Накануне была буря, но она утихла, и снег окутал все, засыпав нас почти по самые крыши. Луны не было, но звезды светили необыкновенно ярко, и в их отблесках снег казался россыпью жемчуга, и стояла такая тишь, что, чудилось, было слышно, как звенит звездный свет..."

Почему это описание будит в старом Тигре воспоминания? Воспоминания, которых быть не должно? Та ночь - вспоминает Синген против воли - та ночь была такой же снежной, и луна высоко стояла, и снега было - по ручку двери... снег засыпал их, спрятал их ото всех, в маленьком святилище в горах - шутка богов? запереть двух враждующих правителей в этом скромном доме на границе земель холодной ночью, только боги могли придумать такое! - снег мерцал вокруг, - но ярче него сияло в руках Тигра белоснежное тело Бога войны.

"Тогда мне как раз сравнялось четырнадцать..."

Когда Тигр вошел в него в первый раз, Кенсин вдруг словно окаменел. И это не было смущение первого опыта, он не был девственником, не девственником он Сингену достался - это было смущение иного рода, и Синген не мог понять, что это, и испугался, - как пугается любой влюбленный мужчина, поняв, что сделал что-то не так. Только скажи "нет", шептал он, пытаясь отогреть ледяное тело в своих руках, только скажи нет, и я остановлюсь. Вы, наверно, сочтете подобное невозможным - но он был Такеда Синген, и он мог и не такое для человека, которого любил.  
И тогда Кенсин заплакал. Он плакал в объятьях старого Тигра, плакал, прижавшись к нему, зарывшись в его руки, безмолвно и беззвучно, только содрогались плечи; и, заглянув ему в глаза, Синген вдруг увидел черную тень какой-то давней беды.

"В эту-то ночь настоятель и вошел ко мне..."

Сингену хочется зарычать, но слова не слушаются его, только дыхание со свистом выходит горлом, словно кровь. Тогда он долго согревал Уэсуги своим телом, шептал ему нежные слова, покрывал его поцелуями - до тех пор, пока его белая кожа не зарделась легким румянцем, словно солнце осветило снег, и дыхание не сделалось неровным и частым. Он, Такеда Синген, в ту ночь прогнал давнюю печаль из взора Кенсина и покончил с ней - и тогда синие глаза Уэсуги потемнели от похоти.  
Но сейчас она словно снова обрела на мгновение плоть и кровь, подобная черному облаку далеко на горизонте - уже не способная навредить, но все еще пронзающая сердце горечью.

"Монашеское имя настоятелю было Гозен. Это был человек, украшенный многими талантами, обладавший неисчислимыми добродетелями... Ту зиму и последующую весну мы прожили с ним во взаимном согласии и ничем не омраченном счастье."

Почему ему так печально? Разве не должен он радоваться, что оказался неправ в своем предположении? Что жизнь Бога Войны еще на своей заре украшена была цветами любви, что детство его не было бесцветным и одиноким, как думал раньше Синген, и каким было детство и самого Сингена - а было согрето присутствием любящей и заботливой души?

Светильник чадит и пламя колеблется на случайном ветру. В неровном его свете видно, как на виске у старого Тигра бьется жилка.

"Потом дела клана вынудили меня покинуть монастырь и моего наставника. Я уехал, чтобы более никогда не вернуться. Весна в том году выдалась поздняя и холодная, и, когда я уезжал, сакура еще не цвела...  
Три года спустя я получил известие о его смерти.

Скорбь моя была так велика, что я забыл обо всем. Некоторые говорили, что настоятель Гозен умер от тоски по мне; и мне тогда казалось, что и я тоже скоро умру. Я повторил свои монашеские обеты, отказался от мира и поклялся, что никто никогда займет его места рядом со мной..."

"Так было до того дня, когда из-за лавины в горах я вынужден был задержаться в дальнем святилище, почти в одиночестве. Была середина зимы, и луна стояла низко над горизонтом. Говорят, будто именно в такие дни снежные люди и призраки подходят ближе всего к человеческому жилью.

И тогда, когда сидел я в молитве перед алтарями богов, он пришел ко мне - и я не мог поверить своим глазам, когда увидел его, и подумал, что боги, должно быть, услышали мои молитвы и позволили ему вернуться, чтобы утешить меня. И он подошел ко мне, склонился ко мне, и взял мою руку...

И тогда я пригляделся к нему и понял, что это не был настоятель Гозен...

Это был Такеда Синген. Прежде я никогда не видел Тигра из Кай в одежде монаха, оттого-то я и не признал его. И так велико было его сходство с человеком, любовью к которому до сих пор было полно мое сердце, что чары моей памяти околдовали меня, заставив увидеть то, чего не было... Я позволил ему подойти ко мне, и дотронутся до меня, и снять мои одежды. И мы стали близки; должно быть, безумие владело мною в тот миг - мне чудилось, что это мой ушедший возлюбленный обнимает меня. Должно быть, я и в самом деле был безумен - как тот китайский поэт, что пытался поймать в реке луну. Словно в омуте моей памяти, в самой глубине, увидел я что-то и устремился туда - но то оказалась лишь тень от облака, мелькнувшего в вышине.

Да простит мне мой возлюбленный, что тогда, обманутый его же призраком, я предал его память.  
Да простит мне господин мой Бисямонтен мою беззаконную страсть."

 

Саске поднимает глаза на господина.  
Синген плачет. Плачет, также неслышно стекают слезы по его лицу и теряются в пышных усах, как некогда беззвучно плакал в его руках белоснежный Кенсин. Одной рукой, упавшей, он держит прочитанный лист, а другой закрывает лицо.

У дома моего который день  
Тоскует одинокая кукушка.  
И не скрывает имени она...  
И не скрывает имени она.

Старый Тигр отнимает руку. Не в его привычках прятаться. Он - Такэда Синген; и он может позволить себе оплакать свою любовь, ни от кого не таясь.

 

*

Может быть, в отчаянии думает Саске, надо соврать, что это неправда? Может быть, надо сказать старому Тигру, что Касуга, поняв, что проговорилась, оставила в тайнике подделку?

А если, думает Саске, Касуга и впрямь оставила там подделку...

А если, думает Саске, это была вовсе не Касуга.

 

Они бывают так жестоки, эти женщины из Этиго.

 

24 июня 2014 г.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"...меня отдали в обучение в храм Ринсендзи."_ \- Кенсин действительно жил в монастыре, и кажется именно в этом, с 7 до 14 лет; остальные события и герои вымышлены.
> 
>  _" шутка богов? запереть двух враждующих правителей в этом скромном доме на границе земель холодной ночью, только боги могли придумать такое!"_ \- цитата из фика [ "Осенняя гроза"](http://3425167890.diary.ru/p149293745.htm), где как раз описываются события, которые вспоминает Такеда. Однако в деталях тех событий автор данной версии расходится с авторами фика.
> 
>  _китайский поэт, что пытался поймать в реке луну..._ \- такую легенду рассказывают о Ли Бо: будто бы поэт утонул, когда пытался поймать в реке луну.
> 
>  _тень от облака_ \- позднее, в предсмертном стихотворении, Кенсин напишет, что у него "ни облачка на душе".
> 
>  _"У дома моего который день тоскует одинокая кукушка..."_ \- цитата из пьесы "Киёцунэ".


End file.
